clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Launch
Not to Be confused with the Puffle Launch App Puffle Launch is a mini-game released in March 2011. The main objective of the game is to launch puffles using cannons to catch Puffle O's to build new cannons. With the new cannons you can put in your igloo and play puffle launch in there. There is one non-member level called "Blue Sky" and two extra levels for members that are called "Soda Sunset" and "Box Dimension". The more puffle O's you get the closer you are to getting the "Epic Cannon" then you unlock "Turbo Mode" which is harder than normal mode. Objects: *Green cannons: They go whether left, right, up or down. *Blue Cannon: They fire as your puffle has contact with it. *Purple Cannon: Can be rotated 360. *Checked Yellow Cannon: They are mini-checkpoints. *Green Balloons: Powerful trampoline like. *Purple Balloons: Weak, with glitters. *Slow Motion Cannon: It makes the puffle slow. (Box Dimension) *Box Teleporter: Used in Box Dimension Level *Gravity Box: Usually points down, tap it with your puffle and it switches up. Gravity reverses and your puffle will fall upwards instead of downwards. *Red cannons: They are very quick and shoot far. Timing is a must to using it. *Launchers: They require the player to press the down key and use the left and right keys to change aim. Similar to Catapult. Trivia *Every color puffle has their own helmet. *You can take any puffle that you own into the game, even without walking them. *Even if you have two or more puffles of the same color it would let you pick either one. *You could play Puffle Launch for the first time on March 14, 2011. *It is the 2nd most recent Club Penguin Mini-Game. *It was first confirmed that Puffle Launch was coming in a parent e-mail on February 22, 2011. *White Puffles are the fastest puffle in Puffle Launch. *Every 6 levels of Puffle Launch there is a crab boss battle. *This is the 1st game in Club Penguin to have boss battles (crab 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6) *The default puffle in the game is Red, so if you make no puffle in the game, red will be used. *Puffle Launch is playable on the iPad, iPhone, and iPod Touch as an application. *In the trailer, the Red Puffle is seen continuously breaking the fourth wall as it can break through the panels. *On September 30th, the game was released on Android phones. *According to the Club Penguin Top Trumps pack, the name of the crab is Klepto. *Most penguins (puffle fans) love this game. *There is a fun glitch in level 35, in the section where the puffle would teleport madly in pattern between the boxes. Simply, the second blue cannon you see in the teleport section, miss it, fall back down to the bottom level, and you should fall all the way back to the front, but something strange would happen, and will literally break the fabric of the Box Dimension... *Some fans believe that the Red Puffle that is used to represent the game is named [(Puffle Launch) Daredevil. Different modes To start with you play it in normal mode, but when you get the Epic Cannon (complete all levels 100%), you do Time Trials. If you complete Time Trials in under 18 minutes, you unlock Turbo Mode. If you complete every level in Turbo Mode, you can play levels in Slow Motion. Time Trials are like normal, but your times are recorded. Turbo Mode makes the game faster than usual. Slow Motion makes the game slower than usual, like the Slow Motion Cannon. Gallery Puffle-launch.jpg PuffleRedLaunchgame11.jpg puffleLaunchdownload.jpg Icon.jpg Music *[http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global//music/124.swf Regular Music *Boss Music *Crab Boss Defeated Music Category:Puffle Category:Games Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Category:Puffle Category:Games Category:Puffles Category:Club Penguin Category:Puffle Games Category:Article Category:Games after Disney Category:Pet Shop Category:Games